Driver's Eyes
by Zeether
Summary: Project D comes to Mahora Academy in search of a legendary racer.
1. Project D at Mahora?

"Oof!" Haruna Saotome struggled to balance a relatively large stack of books as she walked down the street. "I didn't realize I had checked out this many books!"

"I told you it was too much for you…" her friend Yue sighed as she sipped on a juicebox full of some weird concoction. "Ever since Negi-sensei's secret got out and you made a contract with him you had to start researching mages and magic like crazy."

Nodoka Miyazaki, following behind with more books, blushed at the mention of Negi.

"Hey, you made a contract with Sensei too, Yuecchi," said Haruna, then while smirking added, "and that kiss was lame, you should have gone full on like me."

Yue blushed furiously and shouted "I only did it because I was dragged into it!" Haruna grinned. She knew it was more than that.

"H-Hey guys, I hear something…" said Nodoka nervously. Haruna's hair antennae perked up. "Yeah, I hear it too."

"Sounds like car engines." Yue asserted. "A group of them too."

A gleaming set of headlights came into view. "We better get out of the way!" said Haruna. She quickly but carefully moved to avoid dropping the stack of books, which were beginning to wobble all over the place.

The vehicles soon became visible. A set of 3 vans with the words "PROJECT.D" on the doors drove by together, followed by three cars. One of them was a small, black and white hatchback with flip-up lights and 8-spoke wheels. It looked relatively old and yet it was in great condition. There was also a yellow car, looking very heavily modified on the outside with a big body kit and a spoiler that could almost put Setsuna's giant wings to shame. Following behind it was a white car, also heavily modified. The engines, even at cruising speed, sounded aggressive.

After the cars passed, the 3 girls stood there, in awe of what they had seen.

"Project…D. Who are they?"

* * *

The next day, Class 3-A filed into their classroom as usual. Negi took his place at the front of the room, then announced, "Everyone, we have some special guests here to talk to us about their job as part of our career day!" He motioned toward the door.

A group of three men entered. One of them appeared to be younger than the rest, and another had short spiked hair. The cheerleaders immediately began fawning over the group. "That guy with the comb over is soooo handsome!" said Misa Kakizaki to her friends.

The leader of the group spoke up. "My name is Ryosuke Takahashi. I'm the leader of a racing team called Project D."

Immediately the trio of library girls perked up. Haruna's antennae went wild.

"We're from the Gunma prefecture, and our mission is to go and challenge teams of racers from other areas in order to succeed in our goal of conquering the Kanto region. That mission has been fulfilled as of recent."

Ryosuke turned to the other two members of his group. "These are our two aces."

Both of them introduced themselves to the class. "I'm Takumi Fujiwara." said the younger looking man. "Keisuke Takahashi," the other said in a smooth tone of voice.

The class talked amongst themselves. "These guys will make a great scoop!" said Kazumi Asakura to the empty seat behind her. The ghost girl, Sayo Aisaka, nodded through the viewfinder of Kazumi's camera.

"We have a new mission now. Word on the street is that a legendary racer resides around Mahora. We're here to find and challenge that racer. Do any of you know who he could be?"

Silence. "Negi, do you know of anyone who's a racer around here?"

"Um, I never heard of any racers around here at all either, Ryosuke-san." said Negi as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Does anyone on the school grounds drive a car?"

"I…I know one person who does, but I doubt he's a racer…"

Ryosuke turned toward the door. "All right then. Since we're here for career day, I guess we may as well show your class how we drive." He walked out of the classroom with Takumi and Keisuke. "Meet us out back, we'll bring the cars around there."

A wave of mystery washed over the class. Who in Mahora could possibly be a famous racer? Was someone hiding something?


	2. Introducing the Double Aces

Class 3-A filed out the back of the main building to a small lot area where Project D was parked.

"These are the cars we race with." Ryosuke pointed to the small, black and white car. "Takumi drives this one, the 86. We use it specifically for downhill battles. It was originally his father's car, and we made several modifications to it as our team progressed."

Ryosuke then turned to the yellow, tricked out car. "And this is my brother Keisuke's car, the FD. This is for uphill battles."

The class was in awe at the vehicles before them. Most of the girls found Takumi's car cute because of the flip-up headlights and the fact that it looked like a panda. Takumi blushed slightly from the girls crowding around him, asking if he was available for dates. Keisuke also got a fair share of girls asking him out as well.

Nodoka and Yue stood off to the side. Nodoka was blushing with shyness, and her bangs were covering her eyes just like the day Negi arrived at school, while Yue calmly sipped a juicebox of "tofu milk".

"So, watcha think? Who's the hottest?" said Haruna in a singsong voice. Both of them jumped.

"I dunno, that Takumi guy looks kind of my type," shrugged Yue. Nodoka said nothing, instead beginning to blush more.

Keisuke spoke up. "Are there even any race courses around here? This place is pretty huge."

"I think there's a mountain road near the shrine Tatsumiya-san works at." said one of the Narutaki twins.

Mana nodded. "Yeah, it's never really been used by civilian traffic in a while."

"We barely have any cars here to begin with since public transportation is easily accessible," said Satomi Hakase.

"How about tonight you bring the class up to watch us drive the course?" said Ryosuke to Negi. "I don't see why not." Negi replied.

"Maybe then…we can find that mysterious racer."

* * *

As night fell, the sounds of car engines could be heard in the distance, near the Tatsumiya Shrine.

"Whoooa!" The 86 came barreling around a tight turn in a controlled four wheel drift, amazing the group of girls standing next to the guard rail. "It's _so FAST_!" shouted Yuna Akashi, ever the hot blooded one. "The way he controls the car around that turn…it's like he's dancing." said Makie Sasaki.

"Are you KIDDING ME!" yelled the class representative, Ayaka Yukihiro. "Dancing! That's hardly dancing, it's just a car going sideways on the road!"

"But the movements, the grace with which he turns the wheel…it's like he's trying to waltz with the car." Ako Izumi agreed. "It's quite a feat."

"Hmph."

"I guess Iincho isn't a big racing fan." said Makie.

On another section of the course, the FD was doing a hill climb run, accelerating madly out of a high speed turn.

"That car is WILD!" said Kazumi as she snapped photos. Sayo nodded in agreement.

"He has some talent, that one." nodded Evangeline A.K. McDowell. "I heard he used to be a gang member, I doubt he could beat ME in a one on one fight though! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Master…" Chachamaru sighed.

Ryosuke and Negi were at the top of the mountain along with Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, and Haruna. "No sign of that mysterious racer yet…" said the elder Takahashi brother. "Negi-kun, you said you knew a person who owned a car around here. Who is he?"

Setsuna spoke up. "I think Takahata-sensei owns one."

"Yes, he had a…what was it…a Viper." said Negi.

"LEAVE TAKAHATA-SENSEI OUT OF THIS!" shouted Asuna loudly.

"What's the deal with her?" Ryosuke asked.

"Asuna-san's kind of in love with Takahata-sensei," Konoka remarked. "'Kind of?' Hello? I went on a damn DATE with him!" Asuna barked loudly. "What does he have to do with some stupid racing legend thing anyway?"

"If this Takahata guy is who we're looking for…" said Ryosuke, "….we have a race to run."


	3. The Mystery Driver Revealed!

The following morning, Ryosuke went to the staff office at Mahora. As he walked in he was immediately greeted by Takamichi Takahata and the headmaster's assistant Shizuna.

"Ah, Ryosuke!" exclaimed Takahata. "Wasn't expecting you here. How goes the team?"

"We have been searching for someone around here who drives a car, Takahata-sensei. And I have a reason to believe," Ryosuke said as his finger pointed toward the tall, gray haired man, "that you are the mysterious racer of Mahora!"

Takahata chuckled. "Well, I do own a car, but…" He paused to light a cigarette, then Shizuna immediately took it and stomped on it, reminding him not to smoke in the building, "I'm not the one you're looking for."

Ryosuke turned away and thought. _Who else could possibly drive a car here? Is he just pulling my leg?_

"If you ask me, I think the answer may be closer than you think," added Takahata.

"You couldn't mean…" "Mm-hmm." "But that's…" "I'm positive."

"Alright, I'll look into it." Ryosuke walked out of the office.

Later that night….

The door to the garage opened. A shadowy, long haired figure appeared in the evening darkness before the vehicle inside.

"Looks like it's time to run again."

The car's ignition turned over and it drove off, exhaust note echoing throughout the mountains.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to come up here, Asuna?" inquired Konoka Konoe as they walked along the twisting roads.

"I want to know who the hell this racing guy is!" shouted Asuna. "My Takahata-sensei cannot possibly be the kind of guy who risks his life for fun!"

_Except she's completely forgotten his fight with Negi at the Mahora Budokai_, thought Setsuna Sakurazaki. _How dense could she possibly be?_

"So what will you do if this 'phantom racer' is indeed Takahata-sensei?" asked Setsuna.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep that Project D team from challenging him to a race! Even if I have to stand in front of the cars on the starting line or put oil slick on the road!"

"Good lord, she's determined." said Setsuna under her breath.

_Vrrrrrrrrrm._ The low sound of a car engine came from the distance. Setsuna could immediately make it out.

"Oujo-sama! Asuna! Get out of the road!" she screamed. "There's a vehicle approaching fast!"

All 3 of them jumped out of the way and hid in the bushes.

The oncoming car became visible in seconds. It was a box shaped 2 door sports coupe that looked like an American muscle car. The car attacked the corner before the girls' eyes with a perfectly executed inertia drift. The exhaust backfired with a loud BANG, forcing the 3 girls to cover their ears.

"Was that…"

"It has to be." said Setsuna. "Did anyone see who was driving?"

"I did." said Asuna nervously. "It was…Tatsumiya-san."

All 3 of them were shocked. Mana barely was old enough to drive, let alone drive as aggressively as that. Was she the "phantom driver of Mahora"?


	4. Revelations

"WHAAAAT?" The entire class was in an uproar.

"Tatsumiya-san can drive? She's not even old enough!" said both of the Narutaki twins in unison.

"Good lord…they're at it again." sighed Chisame Hasegawa. She did not particularly care for the class when they were abuzz over rumors.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Natsumi Murakami quizzically.

"She said she was going out to clean up at the shrine," said Chao Lingshen. "But for all we know…"

The entire class, aside from Makie, who simply sat in her seat dumbfounded, could easily finish Chao's sentence.

* * *

Mana uncoiled the garden hose and began to rinse the soap suds off the car. The sound of a car engine approached as she was cleaning off the fender mirrors. It was Ryosuke's FC3S.

The door opened. Ryosuke came out and walked towards her. Mana continued to clean off the car, moving from the side panels to the rear spoiler.

Ryosuke took a minute to check out the car's appearance. It was a silver Nissan Skyline KPGC10, with mild over fenders and slightly lowered. The wheels were the same as the ones on Takumi's 86, but they were colored gold. The rear end had a small "duck tail" spoiler and a custom exhaust system.

"Nice car." commented the elder Takahashi brother. "Yours?"

Mana began to dry off the hood with a towel. "It used to belong to my Master. Before he left me, he told me I was to take ownership of the car."

"Do you know much about this vehicle?"

She turned toward Ryosuke, glaring at him. "Do I? I can tell you this is not just a standard Skyline." Mana reached under the hood and released it.

Underneath was an engine block coated in red, with "RB26" printed on it.

"With this engine, the car now has 450 horsepower, much more than its stock engine. The air intake Master installed brings it to 453. I drove it up and down the mountain several times after my master passed away, eventually getting used to the twists and turns of the road…but no one was here to challenge me. So it ended up going back in the garage until I could find an opponent."

"And now…it will run again. My Master's Skyline…" Mana gazed wistfully at the sky. A single tear fell down her face.

"Quite a story." nodded Ryosuke.

"Tonight. I want you and your team to come to the mountain. I will race one of your so-called 'double aces'. Deal?"

Ryosuke turned away and glanced at Mana. "You've got one." He climbed in his car and drove off.

Mana turned to look back at the Skyline. She put her hands on the hood. "Master…I will not let you down!"


	5. Enter the Demon Driver!

The night came. All of class 3-A, as well as Negi and Takamichi, were gathered at the mountain to see the race.

Ryosuke confronted Mana. "Which way are we going, uphill or down?"

"Downhill." Mana smirked and turned away. "Let's see how that 86 fares."

"All right. I'll go get Fujiwara."

Meanwhile, near the shrine, the trio of library club girls had gathered.

"I can't believe one of our own drives…and Tatsumiya at that," said Haruna.

Nodoka and Yue could only nod in agreement.

Negi and a few other students were waiting near the mountain top.

"Hard to tell who we should be rooting for…our own Mana or one of these guys from Gunma?" said Setsuna.

"If Tatsumiya-san knows this mountain well, it could be a challenge for her opponent," added Konoka.

"Ryosuke-san told me his team can adapt to mountain passes within 1 or 2 nights," said Negi, "and they can learn the course as easily as someone who's driven it for years."

"That means….this will be a neck and neck battle." said Asuna.

At the starting point, the Hakosuka waited, with Mana standing nearby. The 86 rumbled up behind it.

"Hold it." Mana said loudly. She walked over to Ryosuke and talked with him, then walked back to her car.

"Fujiwara." Ryosuke tapped on Takumi's window, which he rolled down. "Tatsumiya wants a side by side start."

"What? But…"

"It's her turf. She can make the rules. I should have asked how she wanted to start beforehand."

Takumi nodded and pulled up next to the Hakosuka, then exited the car.

"Well, if it isn't Akina's downhill legend. I'm Mana Tatsumiya."

"Takumi Fujiwara."

They shook hands, then sat in their respective cars.

Ryosuke walked over to Takumi's window. "Listen to me, Fujiwara, and listen carefully. When the battle starts, she will have the lead over you. Don't let it get to you. Remember your race against Sakamoto."

As Ryosuke said this, flashbacks of the race against the ex-rally Suzuki Cappuccino driver entered Takumi's head.

"Also, I noticed an odd gleam in her eyes the other day. She might possess something you don't. Again, don't let it get to you. Drive as best as you can."

_Her eyes?_ thought Takumi. _It's no wonder this is a magic school…_

Kazumi walked in front of both cars. "All right! Starting countdown!"

Both drivers turned the ignition on and started to rev their engines. The monstrous RB26 roared over the low whirring of the 4A-GE.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

_Vrrrrrrrrrr._

"Go!" Kazumi waved down her hand, and the two old cars took off, with the Hakosuka gaining the lead off the start.

They took off along the straightaway, passing a small group of students.

"Whoa! Tatsumiya-san's car is so fast!" shouted Natsumi Murakami. "The pick up off the starting line was amazing…how is that 86 going to keep up?" questioned Akira Okochi.

_Damn…she is fast,_ thought Takumi as he chased from behind. _If she can corner well too I'm going to have quite a challenge on my hands tonight…_

* * *

Notes from the author: "Hakosuka" or "Box Skyline" is the nickname for the KPGC10 Skyline.


	6. Acceleration

Takumi's fears were confounded. The first corner was a relatively low speed turn, and while Takumi maintained the cornering line he did during practice runs, coming close to the edge of the mountain, Mana was able to corner with ease on the outside.

Kaede Nagase and Misora Kasuga watched from the guardrail as both of the vehicles passed through the turn.

"I can't believe of all people, Tatsumiya-san would end up being someone who knew how to drive this aggressively…" said Kaede.

"Heaven help her." added Misora.

Mana glared back at her rearview mirror. _He's still behind me? Such a persistent opponent…but you won't keep up on the long straightaway here!_ She pressed the gas to the floor in 4th gear, pulling away from the 86. Takumi followed suit. _I have to keep up! _He hit the gas as well, letting the 86's high revving engine go to work. He managed to catch up to Mana at the end of the straight.

They were about to enter a hairpin turn. Mana tapped her brakes, then shifted down to 2nd gear, sending the car into a drift. Takumi moved to the inside lane, initiating a braking drift.

_He's trying to make an attack here? No matter. _Mana swung the Hakosuka toward the inside, blocking the 86 from attempting to pass. The Toyota's front bumper came within centimeters of hitting the front quarter panel of the older Nissan.

"The older Skyline GT-R is different from the ones we all know about," explained Ryosuke. "Before the GT-R became a four wheel drive platform, it was solely an FR car."

"Why would someone want to stick an engine from a newer GT-R into an older one anyway?" asked Keisuke.

"Possibly to have the power of a newer GT-R without having to deal with the drawbacks that come with it," said Ryosuke. "The biggest issue with the newer four wheel drive GT-Rs are…"

"Their weight, right?" Asuna finished Ryosuke's sentence easily.

"You are right, Kagurazaka-chan. How did you know?"

"Takahata-sensei mentioned it once when I overheard him discussing cars with someone. He said their brakes and tires wear out faster as a result."

"I don't exactly know if Tatsumiya's 'Master' reduced the weight of that car any, but even so, it has to be lighter than a standard GT-R." Ryosuke turned away. "And if so…he may have been able to get past the weak point."

* * *

The duo of old school vehicles continued to rush down the winding mountain road. Takumi tried making an attempt to pass Mana on a hard right turn, taking the inside, but Mana quickly reacted, feinting towards the inner apex of the corner and forcing Takumi to slow down.

_Damn it,_ he thought. _What is with this girl? It's like she can read my every move! _

In her car, Mana grinned.

"You've got some nerve coming up against me, Akina's 86," she said out loud. "But you won't last long on this pass. Not with my perceptive eyes!"

As she said this, her eyes began to glow red. Her demon side was taking over. But this time, she wasn't going to use it to fight. She could anticipate what Takumi was going to do, and adjust her reaction accordingly.

"It's over for you, Project D. Your win streak is WORTHLESS after this!"

"Ugh, what does it take to draw in so many damn people!" shouted Chisame Hasegawa. A crowd of people had gathered near a turn to watch the race, and some of them had driven up from Gunma to watch Takumi.

"I can't believe the 86 is up against another old car this time!" said one of the group. "Yeah, and this one looks tough too!" said another.

"Here they come!" Both cars came around the turn. The 86 was sticking close to the GT-R, and was approaching the outside. It came within centimeters of hitting the guardrail, and the resulting wind blew up Chisame's skirt, giving several guys behind her a view full of panty.

"Wooo! Check out that sight!"

Chisame, blushing furiously with anger, turned around. Instantly the group of men backed off.


	7. Blind Spot!

It became a heated battle for Takumi. He almost began to sweat as he swerved behind the Hakosuka, trying to get an opening in. _It just won't work…everything I try falls flat. She's putting up one hell of a fight! After this corner is a tunnel…I could try that one technique but she might know what I'm going to do and prevent it!_

Both cars entered the tunnel. Their engines echoed as they drove through the darkness.

Mana grinned. _This is the trap tunnel, the most dangerous part of the course. It seems like a right curve tunnel but it leads to a sharp left hand turn right after the exit. In pitch blackness it's hard to see the corner coming! Are you prepared?_

Takumi had practically done the course so many times he could race it in his sleep. He anticipated the turn carefully, and as they exited he was ready to start a zero counter drift around the sharp corner.

Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna were standing by the guardrail as the two vehicles passed through.

"Whoa!" All three of them were floored by Takumi's technique. "He just drifted without steering the car the other way!" shouted Haruna. "It takes guts to do that…I wonder if he's done it before…" said Yue. Nodoka was frozen in fear from the 86 nearly coming close to hitting the guardrail. "So close…so close…"

Mana looked in her rearview mirror.

The 86 was continuing to ride her tail, swerving back and forth ever so slightly. A fiery red aura was coming off it.

"Tch! He's still at it! What the hell is with that car!"

By this point, Takumi was about to break a sweat. He began to flash back to his race against Sakamoto in the rain, and how he was nearly outclassed by the lightweight Cappuccino he drove. Now he was being outclassed again, by a car older than his.

_Another tunnel's coming up. This time…I might be able to use it. That technique! _

Mana was confident as she entered the second tunnel. _I've got this race in the bag, Master! If you could only see me now…_

Suddenly, she looked in her rear view mirror.

"What the hell!"

The 86 was gone.

"How…how did he…"


	8. Denouement

Asuna, Setsuna, and Negi had gathered outside the tunnel as both cars exited.

"There's the Skyline!" yelled Asuna. "But…where did the 86 go?"

Setsuna seemed to have been concentrating on the cars the whole time. "He…he shut off his headlights."

"WHAT!" The young British teacher and the twintailed girl screamed in unison. "He's crazy!"

"It's the blind attack. He's going to get in her blind spot with his headlights off. I wonder if he can make it work…Tatsumiya-san has eyes in the back of her head with her demon powers."

_No…he can't be gone…_ Mana drove deep in thought. _He's got to be somewhere. I can feel his presence._ Her demon eyes began to see it. The black and white Toyota beside her.

"You're not going to pass!"

She began to move in front and suddenly a small animal jumped across the road. Fearing she might hit it, Mana swerved away at the last second. "That damn ermine…was that him?"

It was too late. The 86's headlights triumphantly flipped up and the 20 valve 4AGE powered hatchback with all of its 11,000 RPMs sped past and pulled in front. Takumi had won.

"Hey bro, sorry I got here late," said Chamo. "I think I might have messed up Tatsumiya's driving back there…heheheh." added the small white animal as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You…" Asuna was about to grab him but Negi stopped her. "Don't blame it on him. Project D has always won their races and it would be a shame to see their star downhill driver lose."

Setsuna nodded. "As much fun as it would be to see our classmate win it would be terrible to see our guests lose a race, official or not."

Asuna looked down and finally nodded in agreement.

Both cars came to a stop. Takumi got out of his and ran over to the Hakosuka, where Mana was still sitting in. She had her head on her steering wheel and was crying.

"Master…I failed you…"

Takumi knocked on her window. Mana reached over and rolled it down.

"That was a good race. You put up quite a fight." He noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't cry. I think your master would be proud to see you drive his car at its full potential."

"Really?"

Takumi shrugged. "My old man never showed it much, but every time I learned a new technique or did something cool in his car, he'd be proud."

Mana began to smile. "I guess so." She wiped her tears and exited the Hakosuka. "Good job." She shook Takumi's hand.

The next day, Project D said their farewells and left Mahora. Mana offered to show off her drift techniques during a competition at the next Mahorafest, and all the students remembered the day the legendary downhill racer of Mount Akina came to their school.

_See you again..._


End file.
